1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to docks suitable for use in loading, unloading or storing containers of liquids or other flowable or hazardous materials, and more particularly, to a modular dock system having a plurality of interconnected dock modules and an integrated secondary containment system. Optionally, a modular dock bumper assembly is desirably provided along one side of the dock system to protect the dock from damage by trucks, forklifts, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional loading, unloading and storage docks or platforms are typically permanent installations made of reinforced concrete or steel, with bumper assemblies comprising wood or rubber strips adapted to protect the edge of the dock from damage by trucks, forklifts, or the like. Where the materials being handled or stored on the dock or platform include solvents, oils, greases, chemicals or other hazardous materials, particularly liquids, it is necessary to incorporate drains or catch basins when constructing the dock. For containment purposes in the event of spillage or leakage, the dock surface must slope toward the drain or must otherwise be constructed in such manner that spilled material will run into a drain system that is isolated from sewers and groundwater. Such dock installations are time consuming and expensive to construct.
Modular stages, platforms, floors, landings, boat docks and piers have previously been disclosed that contain a plurality of panels which are interconnected to produce a substantially continuous, larger surface. U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,397 discloses a modular dock system comprising panels adapted to be interconnected into a pier. Each dock panel comprises a plurality of elongated, extruded aluminum panel members arranged in side by side relation with a slight spacing provided between adjacent edges of the panel members. Thin sheets of plastic material are adhesively secured to the upper surface of the upper walls of the panel members. The dock panels are supported on "H-type" frames or saddles.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,580,776 and 4,912,887 disclose collapsible stages. U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,835 discloses portable staging equipment comprising interlocking units having rectangular frames, folding tubular legs, joists, and drop-in panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,162 discloses a modular platform assembly with interlocking deck sections, preferably four feet by four feet square, having rectangular frames, adjustable tubular legs and plywood sheeting.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,036 discloses a multi-tiered floor for a computer room, comprising a series of vertical support members and horizontal connectors arranged in generally rectangular shape onto which removable flooring surfaces are placed to define a plurality of separated plenum spaces for containing selected conductors and conduits.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,817 discloses a modular ramp and walkway ramp assembly made from a plurality of similarly sized pre-manufactured, concrete-filled, rectangular panels. A support post with an angularly arranged bracket is placed beneath the corners of adjacent panels to secure them together and support them.
A dock system is therefore needed that is strong, that can be quickly assembled or disassembled, and that embodies a secondary containment capability. A dock system is also needed that can be utilized for loading, unloading or storage in either temporary or permanent service.